A need exists for a data center that uses less electrical power than current data centers.
A further need exists for a data center than can be transported within containers.
A further need exists for data centers with a low power heat removing system that can manage temperatures in multiple data centers simultaneously from a single controller connected to a network, and can provide an executive dashboard for continuous and simultaneously monitoring and controlling of temperatures in the data centers; thereby preventing overheating while using less power than conventional data centers.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.